With regard to the process for producing a glass sheet for a vehicle window, such as a windshield or a sidelite as a vehicle window of, e.g. an automobile, there has been known a production process for integrally molding a thermoplastic resin frame, along with a metal part etc. on a peripheral portion of a glass sheet by injection molding (see e.g. Patent Document 1).
The production process disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a production process called the MAW system (Module Assy Window: registered trademark). A glass sheet with a resin frame attached thereto produced by the MAW system has a thermoplastic resin frame attached to a peripheral portion thereof such that the resin frame is disposed on the glass sheet and fixed to the glass sheet so as to sandwich the peripheral portion therein.
An apparatus for producing a glass sheet with a resin frame attached thereto by using the MAW system includes a mold having a top die and a bottom die such that a cavity space is formed between the top die and the bottom die in order to dispose a peripheral portion of a glass sheet, a portion of the glass sheet close to the peripheral portion and a resin frame therein as also disclosed by Patent Document 1. After insert members, such as metal fittings, have been disposed in the cavity space in advance, a molten thermoplastic resin material is injected into the cavity space through an injection gate of the mold such that the cavity space is filled with the thermoplastic resin material. After that, the thermoplastic resin material is solidified to integrate the insert members and the thermoplastic resin material with the glass sheet. Thus, a glass sheet with a resin frame attached thereto is produced such that the resin frame has been integrally disposed on the peripheral portion.
By the way, a plate-like body with a frame attached thereto for a vehicle window, wherein a decorative member having metallic luster is fitted to a resin frame in order to provide a glass sheet for a vehicle window with a luxurious feeling and decorativeness, is disclosed in Patent Document 2.
The plate-like body with a frame attached thereto for a vehicle window disclosed in Patent Document 2 has a resin frame (resin material) and a decorative member (brilliant metal member) integrated thereto by injection molding.
The decorative member is a brilliant thin metal sheet made of a stainless steel, an aluminum alloy or the like, or a thin sheet member prepared by bonding a glossy film to a rigid resin surface with a double-faced tape or depositing a glossy paint film on a rigid resin surface, each of which is also called a decorative molding or a glossy molding.